Tempestad en el pueblo del Roble encantado
by Drusila94
Summary: Por primera vez, después de toda una vida como amigos y ocho años juntos como algo más, Grisam se ha cansado del carácter orgulloso de Pervinca Periwinkle, por lo que decide cortar por lo sano, a pesar del dolor que le está destrozando. Pero ya no sabe si ha hecho bien o ha hecho mal, si merece la pena dejar a la persona más importante de su vida por algo tan estúpido.
1. Capítulo 1: Harto

**Título:** Tempestad en el pueblo del Roble encantado.

**Obra:** _Fairy Oak_, de Elisabetta Gnone.

**Personajes:** Grisam x Pervinca.

_*Todos los personajes son propiedad de Elisabetta Gnone, contenidos en su saga Fairy Oak. No hay ánimo de lucro en este relato, sólo un inofensivo intento de desatar mi imaginación como gesto de admiración a la señora Gnone.*_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Harto**

Aquella tarde se cansó de ella. La dejó justo a la sombra de Roble, con la cara pálida e inexpresiva, confusa y lo suficientemente orgullosa como para no decir nada. Y es que Pervinca Periwinkle era así de fría en los momentos de más intensidad. Grisam cerró la puerta de su cuarto con más fuerza de la adecuada, se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió el libro que tío Duff le había cedido para aquel mes. Ni los hechizos ni los conjuros contenidos en aquel grimorio podían distraerle de lo que aquella tarde había pasado, y sus ojos verdes se empañaban al ritmo de su lectura.

Hacía una semana, había encontrado por la calle, desolada, a Scarlet Pimpernel, la arrogante y estirada hija del alcalde, envuelta en una vulnerabilidad poco propia de ella. Y como Grisam era de aquellos chicos que no pueden dejar que nadie sufra, había dejado varias horas de su vida escuchándola y tratando de consolarla, a pesar de que ella siempre les miraba por encima del hombro y les trataba como a inferiores. Al final, le había sonreído como sólo Grisam Burdock sabía hacer, y ella se lo había agradecido con un cálido abrazo. Para su mala suerte, lo había visto nada más y nada menos que Flox Polimón, íntima amiga de las hermanas Periwinkle, y sin duda raíz de todo problema, pues, al no saber estar callada, había hablado sobre lo ocurrido sin conocer las verdaderas causas. La cólera de Pervinca, efecto de los celos y del orgullo herido al saber que su compañero había confraternizado con el enemigo, había resultado devastadora, y había dado lugar a una tormenta que duró casi tres días.

Y aquella tarde, tras haber intentado explicarle que no se trataba de nada malo, que no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, el joven Burdock había explotado, estaba cansado de tener que demostrarle a cada minuto que la amaba desde hacía casi ocho años y de tener que explicar cada paso que daba por sus malditos celos. Así, dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir, se volvió a casa con una amarga sensación de acabar de perder todo aquello que le había hecho sonreír cada mañana desde que era apenas un crío de diez años. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, dejó que la brisa le removiese el cabello. Aquello dolía sobremanera, y no sabía si podría superar un día más sin saber si su amada bruja pelirroja volvería algún día a sus brazos.

* * *

_He aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic. He escogido Fairy Oak porque además de ser una de las sagas que más ha marcado mi vida como lectora es un fic que tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Espero que os haya gustado, pero en todo caso dejad vuestra opinión por aquí abajo. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Los miedos de Pervinca

Pasada la medianoche, y habiéndose asegurado de que todos los habitantes de la residencia Periwinkle dormían plácidamente, Pervinca abrió la ventana de la solitaria sala de estar, se descolgó con facilidad y cerró desde fuera. Luego, se deslizó entre las sombras del jardín antes de extender los brazos y echar a volar a ojos de la luna, la gran madre de los Brujos de la Oscuridad.

El mar estaba bravo tras la tormenta que su furia había provocado, pero la hermosura de las enfadadas aguas sólo le revolvió las tripas y apuñaló su corazón un poco más. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Su orgullo, sus estúpidos celos, y la estúpida y tremendamente encantadora manía de Grisam Burdock de ayudar a todo el que lo necesita habían provocado que lo perdiese, tal vez, para siempre. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse entre sus pestañas, e inconscientemente aceleró el vuelo. Se dirigió al bosque, lejos del pueblo, a donde la luz no llegaba, y adoptó la forma de un pequeño cuervo que no levantaría sospechas entre los merodeadores nocturnos que pudiesen haber trasnochado como ella. Sobrevoló los árboles danzando, haciendo sinuosas formas y tratando de calmarse con el baile, pero nada funcionaría entonces. Se posó en una rama alta y solitaria para recuperar su forma humana y acurrucarse contra el tronco del árbol, abrazando su cuerpo como si pudiese consolarse a sí misma.

Los llantos ahogados dejaban escapar el recuerdo de la discusión, de lo ridícula que había sido, y de lo equivocada que había estado toda su vida. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, acababa de perder al amor de su vida, y jamás volvería a tener su sonrisa, sus abrazos o aquellos besos robados que le daba cuando nadie miraba. Por supuesto, se habían acabado las excursiones nocturnas, los paseos de la mano a media tarde y las interminables aventuras por los alrededores del pueblo de Fairy Oak. Ni horas de estudio, ni meriendas, ni salidas al mar, ni… nada. Nada de lo que le hacía sentir viva. Ni siquiera sentía su cuerpo de tanto llorar, se arrepentía como no se había arrepentido nunca de nada. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿pero por qué debe ser tan dolorosa y tan irreversible? Grisam no la perdonaría nunca, él mismo le había dicho que estaba harto, y que no quería volver a verla… Se dobló hacia dejante, hiperventilando. Podría soportar que la torturasen, que la matasen lenta y dolorosamente, pero ver los ojos de Grisam empapados en cólera y cansancio, en odio hacia ella, era el peor de los castigos.

Se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se puso en pie y volvió a adoptar la forma de un cuervo en cuanto se hubo calmado lo suficiente. Sabía lo que debía hacer. Se iría para siempre, dejaría que Grisam fuese feliz, aunque ahora la quisiese pronto encontraría alguien que lo hiciese feliz y se olvidaría de la loca de Pervinca Periwinkle. Dejaría Fairy Oak, dejaría de envenenar un pueblo tan maravilloso con su venenosa presencia. Y lo haría en cuanto la luna volviese al cielo una vez más.

* * *

_¡Disculpad el retraso! He estado muy liada con los exámenes finales de la facultad, pero al fin he encontrado tiempo para seguir con el fic :) Espero que os esté gustando, ya tengo un par de capítulos más y voy a subir dos fics nuevos, así que ¡no dejéis de pasaros! Por favor, dejadme opiniones y consejos/sugerencias en las reviews, y gracias por leer._

_Drusila._


	3. Capítulo 3: Carta de despedida

**CAPÍTULO 3: Carta de despedida**

Grisam regresó a su cuarto con el crepúsculo, cuando el sol tiñe de naranja el cielo y da así vía libre a la noche. Las clases con tío Duff cada vez le resultaban más duras, pero en poco tiempo acabaría de aprender todo lo que este tenía que enseñarle. Entonces sería libre de verdad, podría irse y tener una casa propia, y Pervinca y él podrían ser felices con sus pequeños retoños, y… Ah. No. Eso ya no iba a ocurrir.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hasta sabía qué nombre quería ponerle a su primer hijo, de qué color pintaría la sala de estar y cómo llamaría a Vi cuando estuviesen a solas… Pero ya no tenía importancia. No era más que un sueño roto jamás desvelado, una estrella fugaz que se hundió en el mar para no escuchar sus plegarias. Se tapó la cara con las manos, no quería seguir de aquel modo, su corazón se rompía segundo tras segundo, sin importar lo que hiciese, a dónde fuese o a dónde mirase; todo tenía un recuerdo de Pervinca, de su picardía, de su fuerza, de su fuego interno… Ni siquiera en la noche, su elemento, podía estar tranquilo, porque su relación había llegado al punto en que deseaba en silencio tenerla a su lado en el lecho, abrazarla en silencio y besarla como no la había besado nunca. El nudo de su garganta le provocó un gimoteo inaudible.

Tal vez se había equivocado, a lo mejor se había pasado con ella, puede que se hubiese precipitado… En lugar de un ultimátum, le había cerrado la puerta de su corazón en las narices, y eso era propio de él. Pero sabía perfectamente a qué se debía. Acusaba a Pervinca de orgullosa, pero su propio orgullo, herido al ser puesta en duda su fidelidad, le había hecho vomitar terribles hidras contra la mujer a la que amaba. Apretó los puños. Tenía que verla y hablar con ella tranquilamente.

Se puso en pie, se arregló la ropa y se dirigió a la ventana para salir por ella, no quería que sus padres o su tío le preguntasen nada. Y entonces la encontró. Estaba perfectamente colocada entre su libro de cabecera y la madera de la mesilla de noche, un sobre de color verde menta con una suave caligrafía cursiva: la letra de Pervinca. Con manos temblorosas e impacientes, arrojó el libro en la cama y se hizo con la carta. Respiró hondo tres veces antes de decidirse a abrirlo, y se sentó en el borde del lecho para poder leer:

_"Mi querido Grisam:_

_No he encontrado el valor ni la calma como para enfrentarme a ti cara a cara, pero tenía que despedirme de ti de algún modo. Necesito disculparme. Siento lo que he hecho, siento haber sido una desconfiada y haber dudado de ti, siento haber roto lo que teníamos... Siento haberte hecho daño, cuando eres la persona a la que más quiero. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, y que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz, porque lo mereces. Ojalá hubiese sido yo, pero no todos los sueños se hacen realidad._

_Hasta siempre, _

_Pervinca Periwinkle"_

* * *

_¡Y ya van tres! Espero que os esté gustando leer esto tanto como a mí escribirlo. Dejad opiniones en las reviews y ¡gracias!_


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿A dónde has ido?

**CAPÍTULO 4: ¿A DÓNDE HAS IDO?**

Grisam dejó caer la nota de entre sus temblorosas manos. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acaso Vi se había ido a alguna parte…? Tenía que averiguarlo. Abrió la ventana y se descolgó por el canalón antes de llegar a tierra y alzar el vuelo en busca de la casa de los Periwinkle. Por suerte, la ventana de la habitación de las gemelas estaba abierta, y el rubio pudo asomarse. En el interior de la estancia, Vainilla Periwinkle sostenía una carta que se empapaba con sus abundantes lágrimas.

-¡Babú! –Exclamó sentándose en el marco de la ventana.

-¡Grisam! –La pelirroja corrió a abrazar a su amigo, y le tendió la carta- ¡Oh, Grisam! ¡Vi se ha ido!

-Lo sé, lo sé, es todo… -Tragó saliva- es todo por mi culpa…

Sus brillantes ojos reflejaban tal cantidad de culpabilidad que Vainilla no pudo dejar de llorar. Comprendía la decisión de su hermana, y comprendía los sentimientos de Grisam… Lo que no entendía era cómo, queriéndose tanto, no arreglaban las cosas y seguían como siempre. En momentos así, la dulce Babú recordaba a su querido Jim, y se veía a sí misma entre sus brazos, como solía estarlo su hermana con Grisam.

-Deja de martirizarte, lo que tenemos que hacer es buscarla para que podáis hablar. Mis padres todavía no saben nada, si salimos ahora podemos evitar que corra la voz.

-Tienes razón, Babú –Se sentó sobre la cama de Pervinca, y se percató de que esta todavía conservaba su aroma-. Pero no sé si podré hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-¡Grisam! –Lo sujetó por los hombros y lo miró con seriedad, segura de sí misma- Mi hermana es la persona más cabezota y orgullosa que conozco, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerla entrar en razón eres tú. Esta vez es distinto –Se secó las lágrimas con la manga del vestido-, se ha ido para no convertirse en un obstáculo en tu felicidad, no porque se haya enfurruñado. Creo –Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- que es su forma estúpida y alocada de disculparse por todo lo que ha pasado.

-Sea como sea, tengo que encontrarla –Se puso en pie, decidido, y a Babú se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Eso es –Sonrió.

-Le diré que la amo, y que sólo ella puede hacerme feliz –Explicó, paseando entre las camas de las gemelas.

-¡Así se habla! –Se entusiasmó la pelirroja.

-Y después –Tragó saliva antes de continuar- le pediré que se case conmigo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Persecución

**CAPÍTULO 5:Persecución**

Recorrió el paseo marítimo hasta llegar al bosque, donde, desesperado, gritaba su nombre. La noche devoraba lentamente hasta el último atisbo de luz sobre el pueblo del Roble encantado, pero aquello sólo le daba más ventaja para seguir buscando. Grisam cerró los ojos y alzó el vuelo para tener una vista completa desde las alturas y ganar velocidad. El bosque se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver, le llevaría tiempo, pero no desistiría, tenía que encontrar a Pervinca antes de que avanzase más. Sin embargo, nada obtenía a pesar de su dura exploración. Después de varias horas, muy pasada la medianoche, se sentó en una rama alta y robusta para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba desde el anochecer sin parar, corriendo y volando de un lado a otro, desesperado, con las lágrimas empañándole los ojos. Pero no se rendiría ni hoy, ni mañana, ni aunque su muerte llegase. Moriría solo o con Pervinca Periwinkle a su lado. Pero no se daría por vencido.

Descendió de la rama flotando, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Todavía no estaba repuesto, pero como ya no hiperventilaba, decidió seguir con la exploración dando un pequeño paseo entre la frondosa arboleda. Observó además a cada criatura de la noche, buscando en ellas algún rasgo distintivo que le indicase que Vi se había camuflado como cuervo, como topo o como lechuza. Se fijó en el suelo, intentando dar con huellas recientes, hojas movidas o alguna señal, una pista de por dónde continuar. Y, realmente, no tuvo que esperar mucho más.

Unos pocos metros más adelante, entre las sombras, algo se movió. No se habría sorprendido de no ser porque, al acercarse a donde la silueta había aparecido, encontró un cabello rojo y rizado. Pervinca lo había visto, y ahora él sabía que estaba cerca. Echó a correr entre las sombras, por la parte más pantanosa del bosque, en la dirección en la que ella había huido. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, con su habilidad como Brujo de la Oscuridad para ver cuando no existe la luz, localizó a la figura de la bruja corriendo delante de él. Aguzó el oído y supo por su respiración entrecortada que no tardaría mucho en agotarse. Además, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, bien por la carrera, bien por lo que estuviese sintiendo.

-¡Pervinca! –Gritó Grisam, alargando la mano cuando se hubo aproximado un poco. Rozó su piel suave, y una oleada de perfume de flores le inundó los sentidos. Oh, sí, era ella.- ¡Vi, detente!

Ella ni siquiera se giró, por lo que el rubio decidió ser algo más práctico. En plena carrera, estiró el brazo y cogió un pequeño canto que siendo lanzado no le haría daño pero sí llamaría su atención. Cogió impulso y lo lanzó, apuntando al medio de los omóplatos. La pequeña piedra dio en su punto de destino, pero la bruja no se inmutó, sólo siguió huyendo de él. Por lo tanto, el gran capitán Grisam optó por una nueva estratagema.

Se desvió del camino por el que corrían, y se ocultó tras un árbol. Cuando Vi se hubo alejado lo suficiente, se transformó en un pequeño murciélago y comenzó a revolotear en zigzag, impidiendo que la pelirroja lo relacionase con él. De este modo, consiguió alcanzarla sin ser identificado hasta que se detuvo, extasiada. Silencioso, se acomodó entre las ramas de un frondoso ciruelo y observó a su querida Pervinca.

Exhausta, Vi se giró para escudriñar entre las sombras, esperando haber despistado a su persecutor, y respiró aliviada al no ver a nadie acercarse. Entonces, mirándose los pies, dejó que un par de lágrimas rodasen mejillas abajo, siendo consciente de lo mucho que deseaba desandar el camino andado y echarse en brazos de aquel del que huía. Grisam sintió todo el dolor que desprendía, y sintió una vez más que podían haberlo hecho de otro modo. Sin hacer apenas ruido, planeó hasta un punto ciego a espaldas de Pervinca, recuperó su forma humana y la abrazó, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la bruja.

-¡Grisam! –Se alejó, sobresaltada. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y desvió la mirada, esquivando aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban.-¡Creí que te había despistado!

-Creíste mal –Sonrió con tristeza-. Oye, Vi, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te vas así?

-Porque estoy cansada de mí misma, Grisam –Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y la sonrisa del muchacho se borró de golpe.-. Porque tengo un carácter horrible, y te hago infeliz. Te he hecho daño, y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme.

Dicho esto, se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozó como Grisam no había visto a nadie llorar. Instintivamente, la abrazó intentando protegerla de un enemigo que estaba dentro y no fuera; besó su frente, le apartó las manos de la cara y secó sus lágrimas con caricias amigas.

-No me haces infeliz. Eres la única que puede hacerme feliz, y lo sabes -Sonrió, adentrándose en aquellos grandes ojos llorosos-. Lo que ha ocurrido ha sido un malentendido…

-¡No, Grisam! Soy una estúpida, y una celosa… ¿Cómo he podido sentir celos de Scarlet Pimpernel? –Puso los ojos en blanco- Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad… Pero no creo que puedas ni debas perdonarme.

-Vi, te perdoné en el momento en el que te aparté de mis brazos –Tomó su barbilla con dulzura-. Dejarte es lo más doloroso que he hecho nunca. Por eso ahora me niego a perderte otra vez.

-Pero, Grisam… -Su reproche fue interrumpido por un cálido beso. Cuando Grisam se ponía cabezota, resultaba bastante peor que ella misma, pero siempre que discutían y quería callarla, lo hacía de aquella forma tan tierna. Cogió sus manos, entrelazaron sus dedos, y le murmuró con ojos brillantes y una impecable sonrisa:

-Volvamos a casa, Vi.

Y ella sólo pudo asentir, porque en aquel momento cada trocito de su corazón estaba regresando a su sitio, cicatrizando, latiendo de nuevo al son de un único nombre: Grisam.

**~FIN~**

* * *

_****__¡Pues esto se ha acabado! Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo, y que me dejéis en las reviews una opinión que me ayude a continuar en esto del fanfic. Gracias por haber leído estos cinco capitulillos. _

_Drusila._


End file.
